


Morning.

by Enikawa_Moriko



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Established Relationship, Fanart, H/D Erised 2019, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Married Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Mornings, Post-Hogwarts, Post-Second War with Voldemort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21537805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enikawa_Moriko/pseuds/Enikawa_Moriko
Summary: A cozy morning at the Potter-Malfoys’.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 17
Kudos: 168
Collections: H/D Erised 2019





	Morning.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a part of a much larger comic I still hope to finish one day. Unfortunately (as usual) I took up more than I could handle and was forced to re-plan everything.

[](https://imgur.com/EmkwIaM)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for viewing! You can show your appreciation for the artist in a comment below. ♥
> 
> This artwork is part of HD Erised, an on-going anonymous fest. The artist will be revealed January 10th.


End file.
